Die Tochter des dunklen Lords
by Kelira
Summary: Endlich ist es da, das 3.Kapitel, auch wenn ich euch warten hab lassen, würde ich mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir schreibt wie ihr es findet.
1. Freundschaft

Disclaimer: Die ganze Geschichte basiert auf den Büchern von J.K. Rowling und somit gehören ihr auch leider ein Großteil der Personen und anderen Dingen in dieser Geschichte. Ich wünschte ich wäre auch so talentiert wie sie und könnte damit Geld verdienen in dem ich tolle Geschichten schreibe.

Rating: Da bin ich mir etwas unsicher, aber ich glaube wenn ich 13 schreibe ist das ok.

****

1.Kapitel

Es regnete. Die letzten Tage hatte es nichts anderes getan als zu regnen. Aus diesem Grund befanden sich nun auch die meisten Gryffindors in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. "Was für ein Wetter! Kann den nicht endlich wieder die Sonne scheinen!" jammerte ein Erstklässler. Die Schüler der 7.Klasse mussten bei diesen Worten grinsen. Sie hatten sich in den letzten Jahren daran gewöhnt, dass es in dieser Jahreszeit regnete. "Such dir eine Beschäftigung, Kleiner, jammern hilft da nicht viel, du musst dich mit dem Wetter arrangieren. Bis Halloween wird sich daran leider nicht viel ändern", erklärte Remus dem jungen Gryffindor. Die Siebtklässler sassen alle vor dem großen Kamin der eine angenehme Wärme ausstrahlte. Carry (eigentlich hieß sie ja Carnivora, aber diesen Namen mochte sie nicht) und James spielten Zauberschach, während die anderen, Remus und Lily, Hausaufgaben erledigten. Sie waren gerne hier. Alle Gryffindors waren gerne in dem großen Raum mit den überdimensionalen Sesseln; den uralten Gemälden an den Wänden, die aussahen, als ob der Künstler gerade erst damit fertig geworden wäre; den vielen Fenstern, die einem den Blick an einem schönen Sonnentag bis in den Himmel gewährten; und mit noch vielen anderen Kleinigkeiten, die vor allem den Erstklässlern dabei halfen ihr Heimweh zu überwinden. Die Älteren hatten damit kein Problem mehr, momentan hatten sie eher damit Schwierigkeiten sich an ihren Erzfeinden, den Slytherin, zu rächen. Diese hatten nämlich ein paar Tage zu vor das Essen aller Gryffindors mit dem Commandosserum"verfeinert". Jeder der dieses Serum zu sich nahm führte jeden Befehl aus der ihm gegeben wurde. Zum Glück hatte Professor Dumbledore sehr schnell gemerkt was mit seinen Schülern los war, aber diese Demütigung konnten sie nicht einfach so hinnehmen. Ihnen fiel aber nichts ein was sie machen konnten, die Hoffnungen des ganzen Hauses lag nämlich bei den Marauders, die dafür berüchtigt waren geniale Streiche und Racheaktionen durchzuführen. Auf einmal stürmte Sirius, der sich zurückgezogen hatte um an dem Problem zu arbeiten, die Treppen von den Schlafsälen herunter zu seinen Klassenkameraden. 

"Ganz ruhig, Sirius, was ist den passiert? Man könnte meinen, dass das Böse selbst hinter dir her ist", fragte Lily etwas besorgt.

"Es ist gar nichts passiert, aber mir ist eine Idee gekommen, wie wir den Slytherin die Aktion von letzter Woche heimzahlen können."

"Dann erzähl mal, was für einen grandiosen Geistesblitz du gehabt hast. Das muss ja etwas ganz Geniales sein", meinte Carry und hoffte, dass ihm wirklich etwas Gutes eingefallen ist.

"Naja, es ist noch nicht vollkommen ausgereift und ist eigentlich eher die Grundlage für eine Racheaktion."

"Ist okay, erzähl einfach was du dir ausgedacht hast", sagte James.

"Unser Problem liegt ja eigentlich weniger darin keine genialen Einfälle für Racheaktionen zu haben, sondern viel mehr darin sie nicht in die Tat umsetzen zu können, da wir nicht an die Slytherins rann kommen, vor allem nicht an Lucius und seine Bande. Ich habe mir jetzt also überlegt, wie wir das anstellen können und ich glaube unser Schlüssel dazu ist Snape."

"SNAPE? Wieso denn der, der ist doch eigentlich nur ein Mitläufer ohne eigene Meinung", bemerkte Remus.

"Das glaube ich nicht, aber das ist ja eigentlich auch egal, wichtiger ist, das er der einzige in der Gang ist, der keine Freundin hat."

"Ja, und wie soll das uns weiter helfen?", fragte Lily.

"Na ganz einfach, wir verkuppeln ihn mit jemandem dem wir vertrauen, und schleusen denjenigen somit bei den Slytherins ein."

"Und denkst du dabei schon an jemand bestimmtes, der diese "EINFACHE" Aufgabe übernehmen soll?", fragte Carry in einem etwas spöttischen Ton. 

"Ja, ich denke dabei an dich!", meinte er eiskalt.  
"Wie bitte, ich glaube dir hat jemand dein Hirn entfernt, du bist ja verrückt geworden!", entrüstete sich Carry, während sie nicht genau wusste was sie davon halten sollte.  
"Nun ja eigentlich ist es ja logisch...", fing Remus an Sirius Gedankengang zu folgen.  
"Wie bitte logisch? Was verstehst du bitte unter logisch? Drehst du jetzt etwa auch durch?" Carry wurde immer aufgebrachter.  
"Ganz ruhig, ich versuche dir ja nur zu erklären, wie er auf dich kommt. Also, lass mich ausreden. Als erstes es sollte jemand sein dem wir absolut vertrauen, also am besten einer von uns..."  
"Dann mach du dich doch an ihn rann...", murmelte sie vor sich hin.  
Remus lies sich davon aber nicht beirren und fuhr einfach fort: " Da wir ja wissen, dass er nicht auf Männer steht bleiben also theoretisch nur als mögliche Kandidatinnen du und Lily..." James wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Remus auch schon weiter sprach: "Aber Lily ist ja schon vergeben, also bleibst nur noch du übrig."  
"Es war nur eine Idee, und wenn du nicht willst dann lass ich mir eben was anderes einfallen, aber es wäre schon toll, wenn du es machen würdest", während Sirius diese Worte sagte, blickte er sie mit einem Hundeblick an, dem normalerweise keiner stand halten konnte.

"Lasst mir bitte etwas Zeit um darüber nachzudenken." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Carry auch schon die Treppen hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Sirius, ob das eine gute Idee gewesen ist", meinte Lily kurz nachdem Carry gegangen war.  
"Wieso? Sie soll ja nicht mit ihm ins Bett gehen oder so, sie soll ja nur dafür sorgen das er auf sie steht", erwiderte Sirius.  
"Und genau das könnte zu einem Problem werden!" Lily überlegte, während sie mit Sirius sprach, was in Carry gerade wohl vorging. Carry hatte bisher nämlich noch nie einen Freund gehabt und generell war sie auch noch nie an einem Jungen interessiert gewesen. Sirius verstand dies natürlich nicht, da er ja ständig irgendwelche Frauengeschichten hatte. Allerdings fällt es auch nicht wirklich auf, dass ihre beste Freundin keinen Freund hatte, denn immer, wenn man als Paar auftreten sollte, also bei Tanzveranstaltungen und so, ist Carry immer mit Remus oder Peter hingegangen und ansonsten wurde ihr tägliches Leben nicht unbedingt von Liebeleien bestimmt.  
"Wie meinst du das könnte zu einem Problem werden? Was soll denn daran so schwer sein einem schöne Augen zu machen? ..."  
"Ja, ich weiß Sirius für dich ist das natürlich absolut kein Problem, aber kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, dass es für Carry ein Problem ist."  
"Wie meinst du das? Warum sollte es für sie ein Problem sein? Sie ist schließlich absolut NICHT schüchtern!"  
"Oh doch das ist sie."  
"Was?! Unsere Carry ist schüchtern, ich glaube wir sprechen gerade von 2 verschiedenen Personen. Die Carry die ich meine, ist mutig, sagt was sie denkt und schreckt auch nicht vor Streichen und sogar Raufereien zurück."  
"Und sie flirtet natürlich täglich mit jedem Jungen der über ihren Weg läuft, nicht wahr?!" sagte Lily ziemlich sarkastisch.  
"Hm. Vielleicht hast du Recht mit Jungs hat sie bisher wirklich nicht viel zu tun gehabt. Das ist mir noch nie aufgefallen", sagte Sirius nachdenklich.  
"Du bist ja schließlich nur damit beschäftigt, ein Mädchen nach dem anderen zu erobern, und verschwendest keinen Gedanken mehr an deine Freunde."  
Das saß. Sirius sagte nichts mehr. Denn Lily hatte Recht mit ihrer Aussage und er konnte nichts zu seiner Verteidigung hervorbringen.  
Es hatte letztes Jahr angefangen, als er begonnen hatte mit so ziemlich jedem weiblichen Wesen in Hogwarts (mal abgesehen von Slytherin- Mädchen) zu flirten, und alle paar Wochen hatte er eine neue Freundin und somit weniger Zeit für seine Freunde gehabt. Damals hatten auch Lily und James entdeckt was sie füreinander empfanden. Somit war auch Lily nicht mehr so sehr für Carry da, wie früher. Carry hatte ihre zwei besten Freunde verloren. Deshalb war sie Peter sehr dankbar, als er immer mehr mit ihr unternahm und baute zu ihm eine sehr enge Freundschaft auf. Lily bekam aber in den Sommerferien ein immer schlechterwerdendes Gewissen und sprach sich mit ihrer Freundin gleich am ersten Tag des neuen Schuljahres aus.  
Sirius hatte aber genauso weitergemacht wie davor, diese neue Welt der Gefühle und Emotionen vernebelten seinen Verstand so sehr, dass er nicht wusste wie sehr er seine Freunde vernachlässigte.  
"Sirius ich verstehe ja, das du deinen Spass haben willst, und dein Leben genießen, aber falls du es nicht wusstest, warst du mal der beste Freund von Carry. Und was ist jetzt, du, und auch wir anderen, wussten nichts von dem was in den Sommerferien passiert ist. Vor einem Jahr wäre das nicht passiert und Peter wäre jetzt bei uns und nicht in Durmstrang."  
Das war für alle sehr überraschend gewesen, als sie erfahren hatten, das er dieses Jahr nicht bei ihnen sein würde, aber er hatte es versucht ihnen in einem Brief zu erklären:  
  
_Hallo Tatze, Moony, Krone, Lily und Carry  
  
Wie ihr bereits bemerkt habt, bin ich dieses Jahr nicht in Hogwarts, sondern in Durmstrang, ich hoffe ihr seid mir deswegen nicht böse. Ich habe nicht vor ein Schwarzer Magier zu werden, falls ihr das jetzt im ersten Moment gedacht habt, aber ich habe in den vergangenen Sommerferien festgestellt, das der Beruf eines Auroren mir sehr viel Spaß machen würde und mir ein Jahr Ausbildung in Durmstrang helfen würde diesen Job auszuführen. Ihr denkt euch jetzt vielleicht, dass ich deswegen mit euch hätte reden sollen, aber ehrlich gesagt wusste ich nicht wie, und ich war mir ja auch nicht sicher, ob ich angenommen werden würde, da meine Chancen als Gryffindor einen Platz dort zu bekommen eher bei Null lagen. Als Slytherin hätte ich bestimmt keine Probleme gehabt, aber so wollte ich lieber warten, bis ich eine Antwort bekomme, und dann ging alles so schnell, dass ich es nicht mehr mit euch besprechen konnte.  
  
In den Winterferien werde ich euch besuchen kommen und versuchen euch alles zu erklären. Falls ihr jetzt schon Fragen habt, die ihr beantwortet haben wollt, dann schreibt mir oder fragt Carry sie ist mit der Sache ebenfalls ziemlich gut vertraut.  
  
Ich werde euch alle sehr vermissen und seid mit bitte nicht böse.  
  
Euer Wurmschwanz  
_  
Nachdem sie den Brief gelesen hatten, wurde Carry erst mal mit Fragen überhäuft:  
  
"Wieso weißt du davon und hast uns nichts davon erzählt?"

" Und warum hast du ihm diesen Schwachsinn nicht ausgeredet?"

" Wann habt ihr euch den getroffen?" fragte Sirius, der natürlich nicht wusste, dass die zwei sich so gut verstanden. Darauf hin erzählte sie ihnen, dass sie, da ja alle anderen keine Zeit hatten (James und Lily verbrachten schließlich jede Minute der Ferien miteinander. Remus und Sirius waren zuerst miteinander und dann mit ihren Familien im Urlaub) sich des öfteren getroffen hätten und gemeinsam sich in Gegenden begeben hatten in denen es sehr viele gefährliche Lebewesen gab und dann gemeinsam gegen sie kämpften. Auf den Einwand Lilys hin, dass sie doch gar nicht in den Ferien zaubern dürften, erwiderte Carry, dass sie sich eine Erlaubnis vom Zaubereiministerium geholt hatten. Lily konnte es gar nicht glauben, dass dies so einfach war. Allerdings war es auch nicht sehr einfach gewesen und sie die Erlaubnis eigentlich nur bekommen hatten, weil Wurmschwanz Vater den Zauberminister sehr gut kannte. Remus war der Meinung, dass dies doch viel zu gefährlich sei, wenn 2 unerfahrene Zauberschüler allein gegen gefährliche magische Geschöpfe kämpften.  
Nun auf jeden Fall hatte es Wurmschwanz sehr viel Spaß gemacht, auch wenn sie des öfteren, nur knapp dem Tod entkommen waren. Und somit hatte er dann beschlossen, das er Auror werden möchte.  
Nachdem er dann mit Carry, alle Argumente abgewägt hatte, war er sich 100%ig sicher, dass er diesen Weg einschlagen wollte. Dann hatte er sich überlegt ob er irgendwas tun könnte um sich darauf vorzubereiten und meinte dann eines Tages im Eiscafé zu Carry, dass es nicht schlecht wäre, zu wissen wie die schwarze Magie funktioniere um dagegen vorgehen zu können und dies würde er am besten in Durmstrang lernen. Nach vielen Gegenargumenten von ihr - wie zum Beispiel, dass er doch genauso gut mit einer speziellen Erlaubnis von Dumbledore dies erlernen könnte – und vielen Argumenten von ihm – dass an Hogwarts nicht einmal die Slytherin wirklich Ahnung hätten von den dunklen Künsten, und somit keiner da war der ihn unterrichten könnte - waren sie beide gleichermaßen davon überzeugt, dass es wirklich keine schlechte Idee war, es durchzuziehen; und dann hatte er sich beworben. Er glaubte nicht wirklich daran angenommen zu werden und war demnach sehr überrascht als eines Tages einer von der Schule vor ihm stand und sagte, dass er doch bitte packen sollte, da er angenommen worden wäre und er sofort mitkommen sollte. Deshalb wusste Carry dann auch nicht sicher, ob sie ihn angenommen hatten oder nicht. Sie hatte es dann vermutet nach dem er nicht im Hogwartsexpress saß.  
Am Morgen darauf hatten sie dann auch schon den Brief von ihm erhalten.  
  
"In letzter Zeit habe ich wirklich nicht sehr viel Zeit mit euch verbracht. Das tut mir wirklich leid."  
"Das solltest du vor allem ihr sagen, sie leidet darunter am meisten, auch wenn sie es nie zeigt. Es wäre wohl am besten, wenn du zu ihr gehen würdest um dich gleich bei ihr zu entschuldigen und mit ihr darüber zu reden, sonst hast du bald deine beste Freundin für immer verloren."  
"Aber ich darf doch nicht in die Mädchenschlafsäle."  
"Das ist ja wohl das geringste Problem, wir passen schon auf das dich keiner erwischt und falls doch jemand kommt versteckst du dich einfach in einem Schrank."  
  
Somit ging Sirius die Treppen zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hoch. Er hatte Glück, es begegnete ihm niemand. Ein paar Minuten später stand er dann auch schon vor dem Saal und klopfte. "Ja?! Wer ist da?" ertönte die Stimme von Carry von der anderen Seite der Tür. Sie hörte sich so an als ob sie gerade geweint hätte und das lies Sirius Gewissensbisse verstärken, den er hatte sie noch nie weinend erlebt. Sie war für ihn immer der Kumpel gewesen, den nie etwas erschüttern konnte, mit der man alles machen konnte, sie war zu jeder Schandtat bereit. Aber was er am meisten an ihr mochte, war ihre Offenheit und ihr Loyalität gegenüber ihren Freunden. Die anderen bewunderten ihn ziemlich, vor allem am Anfang, da er schon ein sehr guter Zauberer war und mit sehr viel Selbstbewußtsein auftrat. Die einzigen Ausnahmen waren James und Carry gewesen, die ihm von Anfang an, als sie sich kennenlernten die Meinung sagten. Nach dem sie aber sahen, dass auch Carry sich nicht einschüchtern lies, verhielten sich dann auch Remus und Lily normal gegenüber ihm. Aber Carry war die einzige gewesen, die ihm vom ersten Tag an die Meinung gesagt hatte, und das hatte ihn damals sehr beeindruckt und von dem Tag an, waren er und Carry unzertrennlich. Erst nach und nach bildete sich dann die verschworene Gemeinschaft, die die sechs mit der Zeit bildeten. Aber das stärkste Band existierte immer zwischen Sirius und Carry, eben bis er in die 6.Klasse gekommen war und er sich immer mehr für das andere Geschlecht zu interessieren begann. Das hatte ihr damals sehr weh getan, und sie beschloss nie wieder zu jemandem so ein Band aufzubauen. Zum Glück war da dann Lily, die das schlimmste verhindert hatte, aber das Band zwischen den 2 Mädchen würde nie an das rann kommen, was zwischen Sirius und Carry gewesen war.  
  
"Ich bin's. Sirius. Kann ich reinkommen ich möchte mit dir sprechen."  
Stille. Nichts. Sie antwortete nicht und sie stand auch nicht auf um ihm die Tür zu öffnen.  
"Bitte Carry. Es ist wichtig."  
Jetzt lief sie langsam zur Tür und öffnete sie. Sirius war sehr überrascht, da sie nicht ihre Schuluniform an hatte, sondern ein zu großes Hemd, das sie offensichtlich als Schlafanzug benutzte. Es war zwar lang, aber es reichte ihr trotzdem nicht einmal bis zu den Knien, und gab den Blick frei auf ihre langen schönen Beine. Außerdem waren die obersten Knöpfe geöffnet und auch da kam sehr viel nackte Haut zum Vorschein. Da Sirius sie noch nie so gesehen hatte, er sie vor allem noch nie als Frau gesehen hatte, starrte er sie geradewegs an ohne etwas zu sagen.  
"Also wenn du jetzt nur gekommen bist um mich anzustarren, kannst du gleich wieder gehen, da ich eigentlich gerade schlafen wollte."  
Sirius der immer noch gebannt zu ihr schaute, was ihr offensichtlich (die Farbe ihre Wangen wurde immer röter) immer unangenehmer wurde, zwang sich dann doch Worte zu formulieren: "Nein," er schaffte es endlich ihr in die Augen zu schauen, "ich muss mit dir reden es ist sehr wichtig. Ich bin nämlich ein absoluter Vollidiot."  
Dabei grinste sie und meinte: "Da will ich dir nicht widersprechen. Also komm rein bevor dich noch jemand hier sieht."  
Das Zimmer war nicht so groß, wie das in dem Sirius mit den anderen lebte, aber dafür das nur 2 Leute in dem Zimmer lebten, war es riesig. Zu beiden Seiten der Tür stand ein Bett und ein Nachttisch. Auf jedem Tisch stand eine Kerze in einem schönen silbernen Kerzenhalter. In der hinteren, linken Ecke des Zimmers war ein Kamin, der von 2 Fenstern, 2 großen weichen Sesseln und einem kleinen Tischchen umrahmt wurde. In der hinteren, rechten Ecke war ein Schminktisch mit einem riesigen Spiegel und einem Stuhl davor. An der Wand zwischen dem Schminktisch und dem rechten Bett, stand ein riesiger alter Schrank aus massivem Eichenholz.  
Auf dem Boden befand sich ein weicher Teppich, der einem das Gefühl gab man würde auf Moos laufen.  
"Das ist ein tolles Zimmer. Kein Wunder das ihr 2 euch in letzter Zeit früher schlafen legt. Hier drin kann man sich ja nur wohl fühlen."  
"Ja außerdem finde ich es toll, mich abends auf den Teppich zu legen, die Sterne zu beobachten und mit Lily über alles zu reden, was den Tag über so passiert ist."  
"Ich glaube dir das es toll ist auf diesem Teppich zu liegen, aber wie willst du dabei die Sterne beobachten?"  
"Schau mal an die Decke", sagte sie grinsend. Und tatsächlich, da sah man die Sterne. In dem Zimmer war die Decke genau wie im Speisesaal, sie schien nicht zu existieren.  
"Wieso habt ihr eine solche Decke? Ich dachte es sei so schwer, das nur Dumbledore und die Hauslehrer in der Lage sind solch eine Decke zu erschaffen. Deshalb gibt es sie auch nur im Speisesaal, weil es sehr zeitaufwendig ist jeden Raum in Hogwarts damit auszustatten."  
"Ja das ist richtig, aber als ich Dumbledore gefragt hatte, ob ich es selber versuchen könnte war er einverstanden und hatte mir erklärt wie es theoretisch funktioniert. Er hatte mir aber gleich gesagt, das es sehr schwer wäre und ich nicht enttäuscht sein sollte, wenn es nicht klappen würde. Aber nach ein paar Versuchen, hatte ich es am 3. Abend nach Schulbeginn geschafft."  
"Stark! Könntest du das bei uns auch machen?"  
"Klar, aber bitte sagt es nicht weiter und falls jemand es sieht, sagt nicht wer das gemacht hat. Ok?"  
"Natürlich. Das wäre echt super."  
Nach einem letzten Blick in dem Himmel, sagte Sirius:  
"Können wir uns setzen, das wir reden können?"  
"Ja, lass uns zum Kamin gehen, da ist es am gemütlichsten."  
Nach dem sich beide auf den Sesseln niedergelassen hatten, und Carry das Feuer etwas größer gemacht hatte, begann Sirius zu reden:  
"Also... als erstes möchte ich mich für das vergangene Jahr entschuldigen. Es war wirklich nicht meine Absicht dich zu vernachlässigen..."  
"Das hört sich ja an als ob du das Gefühl hast, dass du dich um mich kümmern musst wie um ein Tier oder ein Kleinkind", sagte Carry etwas sauer, weil sie sich angegriffen fühlte.  
"So hab ich das auch nicht gemeint. Früher sind wir ständig zusammen gewesen und haben irgendwas ausgeheckt oder haben es einfach genossen zusammen zu sein. Doch im letzten Schuljahr habe ich mich ziemlich rar gemacht und ich habe nicht bemerkt, weil ich ein Vollidiot bin, dass du alleine bist. Ich hatte mir eigentlich immer gesagt, dass wenn ich mal eine Beziehung haben werde, dass meine Freunde nicht darunter zu leiden haben. Und was ist jetzt? Genau das ist eingetreten. Ich hoffe du kannst mir das Verzeihen."  
"Sirius, klar habe ich am Anfang nicht glauben können, dass ich dich jetzt an eine billige Schlampe..."  
"Hey, ich war nie mit einer Schlampe zusammen. Es waren immer nette und intelligente Mädchen."  
"Genau und deshalb dauern deine Beziehungen auch immer länger als 3 Wochen."  
"Das liegt ja eher daran, das ich spätestens nach 2 Wochen, bei den meisten etwas entdecke was ich nicht leiden kann."  
"Liegt das vielleicht daran, dass du sie auch nicht besser kennst am Anfang als ein flüchtiger Blick auf dem Gang, bis du sie eben ansprichst und dich dann gleich mit ihr einläßt. Sirius ernsthaft, du hast deswegen keinen besonders guten Ruf an der Schule."  
"Wirklich? Aber warum schwärmen dann so viele für mich?"  
"Weil jede für die du dich interessierst, gut aussieht und etwas besonderes an sich hat. Das heißt eine für die du dich interessierst steigt im Ansehen der restlichen Jungs in Hogwarts. Wäre das nicht der Fall, dann würde doch keine mit dir gehen, da sie ja genau weiß, dass es nach ein paar Wochen wieder aus ist. Außerdem siehst du wirklich gut aus. Und wenn man sich mit dir in der Öffentlichkeit blicken lässt, steigt das Ansehen derjenigen noch mehr."  
"Das heißt jede mit der ich bisher zusammen war, tat dies bloß, weil sie dadurch beliebter wurde?" fragte er ziemlich verunsichert.  
"Naja, es mag durchaus sein, das es eine ernst gemeint hatte, aber das weiß ich natürlich nicht.  
Sirius was hältst du davon wenn du jetzt mal für eine gewisse Zeit solo bleibst und ein Mädchen erst mal besser kennenlernst, bevor du mit ihr schläfst und gleich wieder abservierst. Vielleicht hast du dann auch mal eine längerfristige, glücklichere Beziehung."  
"Das hört sich nicht schlecht an, aber wer in Hogwarts interessiert sich den wirklich für mich. Am Anfang war es nur Neugierde und es hat Spass gemacht, diese neue Seite zu entdecken, aber in den Sommerferien hab ich gemerkt wie einsam ich mich fühle ohne eine Beziehung. Es war zwar wirklich schön mit meine Eltern und Remus, aber ich habe das Gefühl vermisst gebraucht zu werden und geliebt... nein gemocht zu werden. Ich hatte nie die Befürchtung, dass mir das die Mädchen einfach vorspielen."  
"Ich weiß nicht ob dir das was bedeutet, aber ich brauche dich und ich hab dich wirklich sehr gern. Im letzten Jahr hat mir mein bester Freund sehr gefehlt. Ich hatte niemanden mit dem ich über Dinge reden konnte, die mich wirklich bedrückten. "  
"Aber was ist mit Peter, ich dachte ihr versteht euch ziemlich gut."  
"Am Anfang war es ja auch so ..." Sie legte eine Pause ein, sie wusste nicht ob sie ihm den Grund nennen konnte, warum sie momentan sehr froh darüber war, dass Peter nicht da war. Sie hatte es bisher noch niemandem erzählt.  
"Was ist passiert? Hat er dir weh getan? Wenn er wieder kommt, dann..."  
"Dann wirst du gar nichts tun. Er hat mich nicht verletzt, er hat..."  
"Was? Carry du kannst mir alles sagen, auch wenn ich dich jetzt lange vernachlässigt habe, das wird sich jetzt ändern. Wirklich! Du bist immer noch meine beste Freundin, der ich mehr als 1000% vertraue."  
"Es war eigentlich nichts schlimmes, aber... ich glaube ich erzähl dir die ganze Geschichte, damit du nicht schlecht von ihm denkst.  
Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie wir letztes Jahr Hitzefrei bekommen haben." Sirius nickte.  
"An dem Tag hatte Peter mich gefragt ob ich Lust hätte mit ihm, wie schon öfters, spazieren zu gehen. Eigentlich wollte ich schwimmen gehen, aber er hatte dazu nicht besonders viel Lust, und somit hatte er mich zu dem Spaziergang überredet. Auf dem Weg redeten wir über sehr viele Dinge. Als wir gerade über das Referat für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste redeten - wir überlegten uns wie wir Hagrid dazu überreden konnten, das er uns Aragog vorstellt - meinte er dass wir uns doch etwas in die Sonne legen könnten. Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, das sonst keiner in der Nähe war und wir somit allein waren."  
"Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass er sich an dich rann gemacht hatte?"  
"Ja, das hatte er. Offensichtlich hat er geglaubt, das ich mich, so wie er in mich, in ihn verknallt habe, und deshalb hatte er sich dann auf einmal über mich gebeugt und mich geküsst. Ich war im ersten Moment total überrascht und habe mich nicht gewehrt, als er dann aufdringlicher wurde, erwachte ich aus der Überraschung und machte ihm klar, das ich nicht in ihn verknallt bin und es mir leid tut, das ich ihm in der Hinsicht anscheinend Hoffnungen gemacht hatte."

  
Sirius war sichtlich darüber geschockt, was sich zwischen seinen Freunden abgespielt hatte und nach einer kurzen Pause meinte er dann:  
"Man hat euch nie angemerkt, das so etwas zwischen euch vorgefallen ist. Wieso hast du denn dann nach wie vor mit ihm soviel Zeit verbracht? War das nicht eine Situation, nach der man den anderen am liebsten nicht mehr sehen möchte?"  
"Es war auch seltsam zu wissen, was er für mich empfand, aber er hatte mich nicht bedrängt, und da ich zu der Zeit sonst niemandem hatte, wollte ich nicht das ich auch noch ihn verliere."  
Als sie das sagte, fühlte Sirius auf einmal, wie sehr er sie wirklich vernachlässigt hatte.  
"Das tut mir leid. Ich war blind. Ich bereue es sehr das ich nicht für dich da war, das wird sich jetzt ändern. Das verspreche ich dir."  
Während er sich entschuldigte stand er von dem Sessel auf und kniete sich vor Carry auf den Boden und nahm ihre Hände in die seinen. Dabei schaute er ihr in die Augen.  
So saßen beide lange da, ohne etwas zu sagen, ohne sich zu bewegen.  
Nach dieser Aussprache wusste Carry, das sie ihren besten Freund wieder hatte, und er sie sehr wahrscheinlich nie wieder das gleiche durchleben lassen würde. Doch sie glaubte es nicht mehr zu 100% wie früher. Es war immer ein kleine Stimme in ihr, die ihr sagte, dass er sie bereits einmal allein gelassen hatte, aber diese Stimme war sehr, sehr leise und es war wie früher zwischen ihnen.  
Der einzige Unterschied bestand darin, das beide reifer geworden waren. 


	2. Die Herausforderung

****

2.Kapitel

Am nächsten Morgen lächelte Carry die ganze Zeit, dass Lily im Badezimmer meinte: "Könntest du mir bitte sagen was du mit Carry angestellt hast?"

"Wie meinst du das?" fragte Carry sehr überrascht.

"Na, ganz einfach, die Carry die ich kenne, würde nie 100 Stunden am Stück lächeln."

"Hahaha, sehr witzig als ob ich nie lachen würde."

"Natürlich lachst du oft, aber ich habe noch nie bei dir gesehen, wie du einen kompletten Morgen nichts anders tust als zu grinsen. Wenn die anderen dich nachher so sehen, werden sie glauben du stehst unter dem Einfluss des Fröhlichkeitszaubers."

"Ok, ich werde mich bemühen, nicht weiter so dämlich zu grinsen. Ich bin nur so glücklich darüber, das meine Freundschaft zu Sirius doch noch eine Chance bekommen hat. Die Hoffnung habe ich schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben gehabt."

Beim Frühstück alberten Carry und Sirius wieder wie früher miteinander rum, das zur allgemeinen Erheiterung der Tischnachbarn beitrug. Außerdem schien es, dass es das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wieder zwischen den Freunden so war, wie zu ihren schönsten Zeiten. Danach gingen sie gemeinsam zum Unterricht. 

In den ersten beiden Stunden hatten sie dann Kräuterkunde, was Carrys Fröhlichkeit einen leichten Dämpfer gab, da sie mit diesem Fach absolut nichts anfangen konnte. Der einzige Grund warum sie jedes Jahr darin nicht durchfiel war der theoretische Teil in diesem Fach, da das sehr stark mit dem Wissen für Zaubertränke übereinstimmte. Und dieses Fach gehörte abstruser Weiser, wiederum zu ihren besten Fächern. Dies hört sich am Anfang sehr sonderbar an, aber bei näherem Überlegen ist es doch sehr einleuchtend. Denn wenn man Ahnung davon hat, wie man Zutaten richtig zusammenmischt, und auch weiß welche Pflanze was bewirkt, hat dies absolut nichts damit zu tun, ob man Pflanzen richtig gießen und umtopfen kann. Und das konnte sie absolut nicht, auch wenn man sich jetzt denkt, wie kann man damit Probleme haben, aber egal welche lebende Pflanze Carry auch anfasste, sie würde früher oder später (meistens früher) eingehen. Aus dem Grund durfte sie mittlerweile auch nur noch die Erde holen, oder die Schaufel halten. Die Lehrerin wollte es einfach nicht mehr riskieren, noch mehr ihrer geliebten Pflanzen zu verlieren. Carry langweilte sich deshalb natürlich immer tierisch.

Somit war sie jedes Mal wieder froh wenn diese schier unendlich dauernden Stunden vorbei waren. 

Sie ging danach dann allein zu ihrem Klassenzimmer, da sie im Gegensatz zu den anderen Arithmantik genommen hatte. Sie konnte absolut nichts mit der Wahrsagerei anfangen. Die Jungs eigentlich auch nicht, aber es war wesentlich weniger Aufwand um bei Trelawney zu bestehen, als bei Professor Vektor. Lily allerdings mochte dieses Fach wirklich und musste sich deswegen regelmäßig Witze über sich ergehen lassen, wie zum Beispiel: " Na wann wird James denn diese Woche sterben? Das größte Talent seit der großen Cassiopeia kann uns diese Frage doch sicherlich beantworten." Lily war nämlich Trelawneys Lieblingsschülerin und hatte sie schon öfters mit der griechischen Hellseherin Cassiopeia verglichen. Außerdem machte Trelawney in jeder Stunde erneut Vorhersagen über den Tod von James, der seit 3 Jahren jede Woche mindestens einmal sterben müsste.

Als Carry gerade um eine Ecke ging, sah sie wie eine Bande von Slytherin unter ihnen auch Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape einen jungen Huffelpuff tyrannisierten. Sie hörte gerade wie Lucius Malfoy gehässig meinte: "Du widerlicher kleiner Wurm, wie kommst du eigentlich dazu in diesem Gang zu laufen?" "Ähm ......ähm ..... ich wollte nur..... nur...." Weiter kam der Junge nicht, weil Lucius gerade einen sehr schmerzhaften Fluch gegen ihn aussprach und dieser sich unter Schmerzen auf dem Boden zusammenkrümmte. Carry kam sofort angelaufen und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Jungen und sagte: " ANULLUS!" 

Augenblicklich hörten die Schmerzen bei dem Jungen auf und Lucius blickte mit zornesfunkelden Augen zu ihr und keifte sie mit wütender Stimme an: "Wie kannst du es wagen, Gryffindor? Niemand, absolut NIEMAND, hebt einen meiner Flüche auf, ohne das ich den Befehl dazu gebe."

"Kläff nicht rum, Malfoy. Mich schüchterst du nicht ein."

"Nanu, die kleine Gryffindor-Schlampe, hat ja Mumm. Aber so etwas kann sehr tödlich enden wenn man nicht aufpasst. An deiner Stelle würde ich jetzt ganz schnell verschwinden bevor ich meine Kameraden auf dich loslasse", sagte er mit gefährlich leiser Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ. 

"Du hast wohl Angst es selber mit mir aufzunehmen. Dacht ich mir doch große Sprüche und nichts dahinter. Ohne deine gehirnamputierten Schlappschwänze hältst du ja nicht mal 10 Sekunden gegen mich durch."

Während sie das sagte, wollten einige der andern Slytherin auf sie los stürzen, als Malfoy seine Hand hob um sie davon abzuhalten. 

"Halt! Das schaffe ich auch alleine. Du glaubst wohl ernsthaft es mit mir aufnehmen zu können, gut dann lass uns sehen, wer von uns beiden nach 10 Sekunden um Gnade winselt."

"Gern. Es ist sowieso schon lang an der Zeit, das dir mal jemand eine Lektion erteilt. Lass uns anfangen."

"Womit wollen sie anfangen, Miss Arachnida?" fragte Professor Vektor, der gerade um eine Ecke kam.

"Oh, Professor ... ich wollte... ach es ist nicht so wichtig. Der Unterricht fängt ja jetzt an." erwiderte Carry. Daraufhin lies der Professor seinen Blick über die Gruppe schweifen und da der kleine Huffelpuff es in der Zwischenzeit geschafft hatte, zu verschwinden, bemerkte er nichts merkwürdiges und ging in Richtung des Klassenzimmers weiter.

Bevor ihm Carry folgen konnte zischte Malfoy ihr im vorbeigehen noch zu: "Na warte, die Sache ist noch nicht erledigt", und verschwand inklusive der anderen Slytherin außer Snape, der ebenfalls jetzt Unterricht bei Vektor hatte. 

Zu diesem meinte Carry dann, während sie ebenfalls weiter zum Klassenzimmer ging: "Sag deinem Chef, das ich jeder Zeit dazu bereit bin es mit ihm aufzunehmen."

"Er ist nicht mein Chef und sag es ihm doch selber."

"Klar, ist es nicht dein Chef, deshalb tust du ja auch alles was er dir befiehlt."

"Ach, glaub doch was du willst" sagte er entnervt und betrat das Zimmer. 

Verdutzt folgte Carry Snape in das Klassenzimmer und lies sich auf ihrem Platz nieder. 

"Mrs Arachnida! Haben sie mich verstanden?" fragte Professor Vektor und riß Carry aus ihren Gedankengängen, die sich seit 20 Min nur um Snape drehten. 

"Ähm, Verzeihung Professor, was haben sie gesagt?" 

"Sie sollen die nächste Aufgabe bearbeiten, allerdings bezweifle ich stark, dass sie dazu in der Lage sind, nachdem sie die ganze Stunde bereits vor sich hin träumen. 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Ich dachte eigentlich das sie sich für dieses Fach interessieren, Mrs Arachnida, aber es scheint das ich mich getäuscht habe."

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, Professor Vektor, ich bin heute nicht ganz ich selbst, aber ich kann trotzdem versuchen die Aufgabe zu lösen, wenn sie möchten."

"Na gut, wenn sie die Aufgabe innerhalb der nächsten 2 Min korrekt lösen, werde ich den Punkteabzug rückgängig machen."

/Ok, Carry, ganz ruhig bleiben, du hattest noch nie ein Problem in diesem Fach und jetzt kannst du allen und vor allem Snape... SNAPE? Warum will ich Snape zeigen was ich kann? Was war das vorhin bloß? Halt! Du musst dich auf die Aufgabe konzentrieren. In Ordnung denk logisch. Du kannst das./

Sie schaffte es tatsächlich innerhalb den gegebenen 2 Minuten, die Aufgabe korrekt zu lösen und Professor Vektor war sehr beeindruckt und gab ihr sogar 5 Punkte für Gryffindor. Doch das war nicht das was Carry in dem Moment zufrieden stellte, es war viel mehr der Ausdruck in Snapes Gesicht, als sie kurz herunterratterte, wie man die Aufgabe löste. Er war sehr überrascht und es schien sogar, als ob so etwas wie Bewunderung kurz in seinen Augen aufflammte. 

/Seine Augen. Ich könnte sie stundenlang betrachten. Hey, was soll denn das er ist ein Slytherin. Er ist einer der Lackeien von Malfoy. Ist er das wirklich? Es hatte sich vorhin nicht so angehört, als ob er das wäre. Aber warum ist er dann trotzdem ständig bei ihm? Und warum beschäftigt mich das überhaupt? Ich werde ihn nach dem Unterricht ganz direkt darauf ansprechen. Ja, das ist das Beste, was ich tun kann um wieder an andere Dinge zu denken./

Das hatte sie dann tatsächlich gemacht, nachdem Unterricht ging sie unauffällig hinter ihm her und als sie Niemanden mehr sah, packte sie ihn an der Schulter und fragte: "Kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?"

"Nein, ich hab es eilig." Mit den Worten löste er sich aus ihrem Griff und ging eilenden Schrittes davon. Sie beschloß aber, dass sie ihn nicht so schnell davon kommen lassen wollte; sie brauchte Gewißheit. Und somit richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihn und sprach: "KAPUS PITUS" 

Daraufhin blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und konnte sich nicht mehr rühren.

"Was soll das, Gryffindor?" entgegnete er mit blitzenden Augen.

/Was fällt der eigentlich ein mich mit einem Zauber zu belegen. Erst Malfoy und jetzt die, bleibt mir den heute gar nichts erspart./

"Ich benötige nur einen Moment deiner ach so kostbaren Zeit", sagte sie mit einem nicht überhörbaren sarkastischen Unterton in der Stimme.

"Ok, du lässt mir ja keine Wahl, aber nur 5 Minuten. Ich hab schließlich besseres zu tun als meine Zeit mit einer Gryffindor zu vergeuden. Aber wir verschwinden in eines der leeren Zimmer. Ich habe keine Lust, das man mich mit einer wie dir zusammen sieht."

Dadurch gestresst nichts zu erwidern, während er sie beleidigte, hob sie wortlos den Zauber auf und ging in eines der Zimmer.

"Ok was willst du, Gryffindor?" entgegnete er genervt.

"Was hast du vorhin gemeint als du sagtest, dass ich glauben soll was ich will?"

"Nun, das was dieser Satz eben aussagen soll, das du glauben sollst was du willst, ich weiß was der Wahrheit entspricht und was nicht, und dabei ist es mir wirklich egal was andere von mir halten. So kann ich jetzt gehen?"

Er ging schon in Richtung Tür als sie wiederum eine Frage stellte: " Was entspricht den der Wahrheit Snape? Das du etwa kein Anhänger von Malfoys Gang bist, und nur rein zufällig immer in ihrer Nähe stehst?"

"Du verstehst das nicht."

"Dann erkläre es mir. Ich bin normalerweise nicht besonders begriffsstutzig."

"Wirklich?" fragte er in einem sehr ungläubigen Tonfall und dann: "Ob du es glaubst oder nicht ich hasse Malfoy und der einzige Grund, warum ich in seiner Gang bin, ist..." 

/Was machst du hier eigentlich, Severus, warum erzählst du ihr das? Nur weil sie so verdammt gut aussieht? Was soll das? Warum beachte ich auf einmal das Aussehen eines Mädchens. Ich hab doch momentan gerade genug Probleme, auch ohne mich zu verknallen. Verknallen? Drehst du jetzt total durch oder bist du einfach nur reif für eines dieser Muggel-Irrenhäuser?/

"Was ist der Grund? Du kannst es mir sagen, es wird keiner erfahren, das schwöre ich bei meiner Ehre."

"EHRE! Tolles Wort nicht war. Aber das bringt mir recht wenig. Du redest davon, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sobald ich dir etwas erzähle, es komplett Gryffindor weiß."

"Ich weiß auf das Wort eines Slytherins kann man nichts geben, aber bei uns kann man sich darauf verlassen. Und wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann geh ich eben. Ich wollte dir nur helfen."

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht und auch nicht von jemand anderem."

"Wie du meinst dann geh ich eben, ich weiß sowieso nicht warum ich mir Gedanken um dich gemacht habe." Sie wollte gerade gehen, als er leise meinte: "Ich darf deine Hilfe nicht annehmen, das wäre ein Zeichen von Schwäche, und als Slytherin darf man nicht schwach sein. Wenn man nicht stark ist, und keine besonderen Talente hat, geht man in meinem Haus unter. Normalerweise ist es in Slytherin dann so, dass man sich zu Gangs zusammenschließt, in denen man sich dann gegenseitig schützt. Nur bei mir war das etwas anders. Malfoy hat gleich am Anfang gemerkt, was ich für ein besonderes Talent besitze und hat dafür gesorgt, das ich ohne ihn nicht weit kommen werde. Ich hasse ihn deswegen, das Einzige was ich je wollte, ist Zaubertränke brauen und dabei meine Ruhe haben. Eine Zeitlang lies er mir auch diese Ruhe, aber seit dem 4. Schuljahr verlangt er von mir ihn ständig auf seinen kleinen Streifzügen durch Hogwarts zu begleiten, und ihm dabei zu zusehen und manchmal sogar zu helfen wie er Schwächere quält. Es ist jetzt nicht so das es mich stören würde, aber das Einzige was ich will ist meine Ruhe, aber die hab ich nicht mehr seit dem ich nicht mehr in der Lage bin ihm, die gewünschten Zaubertränke herzustellen."

"Wieso kannst du das nicht mehr?"

"Weil man dazu zu zweit sein muss und ich niemanden kenne, der dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre."

"Was ist wenn ich dir jemanden besorge, der dir helfen kann."

/Hey, spinnst du jetzt eigentlich, was hast du gerade gesagt. Er will deine Hilfe nicht, hast du ihm nicht zugehört Wieso? Du hast doch nun deine Antwort, also geh und lass es bleiben. Er ist ein Slytherin, und Slytherin und Gryffindor machen nichts gemeinsam./

"Du kennst jemanden, der Ahnung von der Materie hat, und auch Spass daran, stundenlang in einem Kerker zu stehen und einen Zaubertrank zu brauen. Außer mir kenne ich niemanden auf den das zutrifft."

"Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, das du nur bei den Slytherin geschaut hast."

"Wer sonst soll dafür Interesse zeigen, außer einem Slytherin?"

"Eine Gryffindor."

"Du?! Ich weiß ja dass du in Arithmantik gut bist, aber in Zaubertränke... Das bezweifle ich stark." 

"Willst du mich testen, kein Problem. Gib mir eine Aufgabe und ich werde sie zu deiner Zufriedenheit bewältigen."

"Das werde ich, aber nicht jetzt, momentan habe ich viel zu tun. Sobald ich Zeit habe, las ich dir eine Nachricht zukommen und dann werden wir ja sehen, ob du zu was zu gebrauchen bist."

Mit diesen Worten ging er aus dem Zimmer und kurz darauf ging auch sie, da die anderen schon warteten.

"Wo bleibst du denn der Rest aus deinem Kurs ist schon ewig im Speisesaal?" fragte Sirius, als sie außer Atem vor dem Speisesaal ankam. 

"Ich musste noch kurz was erledigen."

"Was war denn so wichtig", fragte James neugierig, indessen gingen alle zu ihren Plätzen und fingen an zu essen.

"Ach, nichts Wichtiges, aber ich wollte es gleich erledigen."

Die Anderen gingen nicht weiter darauf ein, da sie verstanden, dass sie nichts Weiteres aus Carry herausbekommen würden. Beim Essen erzählte Sirius, was wieder bei Trelawney passiert war und natürlich auch, dass sie mal wieder vorhergesagt hatte, das James sterben würde. 

Gerade als Sirius seine Ausführungen zum Höhepunkt trieb, erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter Carry:

"Hey Gryffindor, ich hab hier einen Brief von Malfoy und er hätte gern sofort eine Antwort."

Carry drehte sich um und sah Grabe - eigentlich sollte er ja schon seit 2 Jahren mit der Ausbildung fertig sein, aber bisher hatte er keine ZAGs geschafft und somit war er zum 3. Mal in der 7.Klasse, und weiterhin Lucius ergebenes Hündchen – er hielt ihr einen Brief hin.

"So hätte er das gern, da hat er aber Pech momentan esse ich und habe keine Zeit irgendwelche Briefchen eines Psychopathen zu lesen."

"Hmpf", war das einzige, was sie von ihm hörte bevor er ihr den Brief auf den Tisch schmiß und dann davon stapfte. 

"Was war denn das?" fragte Remus erstaunt.

"Keine Ahnung, aber ich werde mich davon jetzt bestimmt nicht beeindrucken lassen."

"Bist du nicht neugierig, was in dem Brief steht?" fragte Lily immer noch perplex.

"Nicht wirklich, ich ahne schon was drin steht.."

"Und was soll das sein?" fragte Sirius.

"Das erzähl ich euch später." 

Nachdem die Gespräche hiermit einen Dämpfer bekommen hatten, aßen alle ruhig weiter. Danach begab sich Carry ohne auf jemanden zu warten zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. 

Vor dem Bild der fetten Dame angekommen, sagte sie das Passwort und lies sich in einen der großen, bequemen Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen. Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass sonst keiner in der Nähe war, begann sie den Brief zu lesen:

__

Heute um Mitternacht wirst du sehen was du von deiner großen Klappe hast, Gryffindor-Schlampe. Ich rate dir pünktlich unten am See zu sein.

/Na gut, hätte nicht gedacht, das der Feigling sich so schnell bei mir meldet. Dann bekommt er eben heute Nacht schon seine Abreibung./

"Was will der Slytherin von dir?" fragte auf einmal Sirius, sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, das die anderen ihr gefolgt waren.

"Nicht viel er hat es gerade mal geschafft 2 Sätze zu schreiben, dafür hat er bestimmt Stunden gebraucht", sagte sie in einem etwas unsicheren Ton, da sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie es den anderen erzählen sollte.

"Und was stand in diesen 2 Sätzen?", fragte James ohne auf ihren Kommentar zu Lucius Intelligenz einzugehen. 

Sie atmete tief durch, immer noch nicht sicher, wie ihre Freunde darauf reagieren werden.

"Carry, was hast du?", fragte Lily besorgt und ging näher zu ihr hin um ihr in die Augen schauen zu können.

Während sich die beiden anschauten, wurde es Carry klar, das sie es ihnen sagen musste, und gab Lily den Brief.

"Da wirst du nicht hingehen!" schrie Lily Carry fast an, nachdem sie die Zeilen gelesen hatte.

"Doch das werde ich, und das ist genau der Grund, warum ich es euch nicht sagen wollte. Ich war mir sicher das ihr so reagieren würdet."

"Wohin soll sie nicht hingehen, könnte das uns bitte einer von euch beiden sagen, bevor hier ein Streit ausbricht", versuchte Remus die ganze Sache zu erfahren.

"Sie hat vor sich heute Nacht mit Malfoy zu duellieren. Ist doch so?"

"Ja, genau so ist es, und wenn vorhin nicht Professor Vektor gekommen wäre, hätte ich diesem miesen Slytherin bereits eine Lektion erteilt."

"Carry, bitte sei mir nicht böse, aber du hast keine Chance gegen ihn. Er ist der Schüler an unserer Schule, den noch kein Anderer in einem Duell geschlagen hat. Du weißt, dass ich es bereits selber einmal probiert habe und das fast mit meinem Leben bezahlt hätte", bemühte sich Sirius seine Freundin von diesen Gedanken abzubringen. 

"1. Ich weiß was er mit dir gemacht hat, 2. Sei du mir jetzt nicht böse, aber ich bin besser als du und 3.braucht ihr nicht mit mir darüber zu diskutieren, da ich mich bereits entschieden habe hinzugehen, und entweder ihr kommt mit oder lasst es bleiben. Für mich ist diese Sache damit erledigt."

Carry wollte gerade gehen, als Lily sie unsanft wieder in den Sessel drückte:

"Glaubst du etwa ernsthaft, das ich das einfach so akzeptiere. Du wirst nicht dort hingehen, und wenn ich zu McGonagall gehen muss, aber ich werde es nicht zulassen, das du dich umbringst. Carry, er benützt nicht nur die Magie die wir kennen, er ist auch bereit dazu schwarze Magie zu verwenden, wenn es ihm hilft zu siegen. Du glaubst, du bist unbesiegbar aber das bist du nicht."

"Natürlich bin ich nicht unbesiegbar, aber ich weiß, das ich gegen jeden Schüler in dieser Schule gewinnen würde einschließlich Malfoy", erwiderte Carry mit überzeugter Stimme.

"Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?", fragte Remus, der nach wie vor der ruhigste von allen war, "du hast dich doch noch nie duelliert."

"Das stimmt nicht wirklich, im letzten Sommer hab ich gewisse Dinge gelernt und erfahren, die mir diese Gewissheit geben. Bis dahin hatte ich keine Ahnung welches Potential in mir steckt, aber jetzt weiß ich es und auch Peter weiß es, wenn er jetzt hier wäre würde er es euch versichern."

"Er ist nicht hier und nur weil ihr durch Zufall mal einen Troll getötet habt, kannst du es noch lange nicht mit einem Malfoy aufnehmen" sagte Lily nicht mehr ganz so laut wie zuvor, aber dafür in einem Tonfall, den Carry bisher noch nie bei ihr erlebt hatte.

"Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens was meine Freunde von mir halten. Ist ja toll wenn seine besten Freunde einem nichts zutrauen. Dann vielen Dank", sie war nun ebenfalls wütend geworden.

"Carry, beruhige dich bitte, wir wollen ja nur das dir nichts passiert. Ich weiß das du eine großartige Hexe bist, aber außer deinem beeindruckenden Talent in Zaubertränke und Arithmantik, habe ich noch nie etwas bemerkt, was dich von James oder mir unterscheidet." Sirius hoffte, dass er sie nun überzeugt hatte, denn er wollte nicht das ihr dasselbe widerfuhr wie ihm vor einem Jahr. Da hat er nämlich genau den Fehler gemacht, vor dem er sie bewahren wollte, er hatte sich mit ihm duelliert. Allerdings ging das Duell nicht länger als 5 Minuten, denn nach dieser kurzen Zeitspanne lag Sirius schon auf dem Boden und war dem Tod näher als dem Leben. 

"Was kann ich denn machen, das ihr mit glaubt, das ich ihn besiegen kann, sagt es mir. Ich werde es tun." Carry war sich sicher, das sie jede Aufgabe erfüllen konnte.

"Ich bin damals gescheitert, da er es irgendwie geschafft hatte, mich in meiner Konzentration zu stören und ohne die, bin ich genau so hilflos, wie ein 1.Klässler." 

"Sirius, ich habe gelernt wie man sich unter extrem Bedingungen konzentriert. Ich werde es schaffen", sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

"Du hast mich nicht richtig verstanden, ich hatte keine Probleme damit, mich nicht konzentrieren zu können, weil mich ein Mädchen oder so ablenkte. Er hatte mich mit einem Zauber belegt, dass mir die einfachsten Dinge nicht mir einfielen. Das ist der Grund warum ihn keiner schlagen kann. Ohne seine Konzentration kann niemand ein Duell gewinnen", erklärte Sirius und er erkannte erfreut, dass sie das zum Nachdenken animierte.

"Gut. Dann müssen wir einfach bis heute Nacht um 12 Uhr herausfinden können, wie wir diesen Fluch brechen können."

"Glaubst du etwa ich hätte damals nicht jedes Buch danach durchsucht, wie ich das schaffen kann um ihn zu einer Revanche herauszufordern. Ich habe alles versucht aber nichts gefunden."

"Hast du einen Lehrer um Rat gefragt?" fragte Lily, die erkannte, das Carry sich durch gar nichts mehr von dem Duell abbringen lassen wollte.

"Nun ja, nicht direkt. Ich konnte ja schlecht zu McGonagall hingehen und ihr die Situation erklären und dann fragen ob sie mir helfen kann. Dann wäre ich jetzt nicht mehr hier, da ihr ja genau wisst, dass wir uns nicht ohne Aufsicht duellieren dürfen. Aber ich hab sie während einer "sehr anstrengenden" Diskussion darauf angesprochen und sie konnte mir nicht weiterhelfen. Wenn nicht einmal sie etwas dagegen weiß, dann ist es schier unmöglich das herauszufinden, vor allem bis heute Abend." Sirius war sich jetzt sicher Carry von dem Duell abgebracht zu haben, da sie nichts mehr erwiderte. Doch da täuschte er sich, denn auf einmal sprang sie auf und ein Grinsen zog sich über ihr ganzes Gesicht.

"Sirius, in was für Büchern hast du nachgeschaut?"

Dieser sah sie verdutzt an, da er nicht wusste worauf sie hinaus wollte.

"Wie meinst du das? Ich habe jedes Buch durchsucht, das mir in die Hände fiel, aber ich habe nirgends etwas gelesen, das von einem solchen Fluch erzählt."

"Also hast du nur die Bücher gelesen, die in dem für uns zugänglichen Teil der Bibliothek zu finden sind, oder?"

"Ja, genau.... du meinst.... darauf hätte ich auch selber kommen können. DIE VERBOTENE ABTEILUNG!"

/Wie konnte ich damals denn so blöd sein und nicht dort nachschauen. Ach ja, das war ja zu der Zeit wo ich mit Susan zusammen war. Susan! Die war wirklich toll...../ während Sirius an seine Ex-Freundin dachte, war Carry gerade dabei zu gehen. 

"Wohin willst du Carry? Doch nicht etwa in die verbotene Abteilung? Das schaffst du nie", sagte James mit bestimmter Stimme, wobei seine Gedanken zu dem Tarnumhang wanderten, der schon seit ewigen Zeiten im Besitz seiner Familie war, und der es ihr durchaus ermöglichen würde, in die Abteilung zu gelangen. 

"Nein, ich habe nicht vor in die Abteilung zu gehen, es würde ewig dauern, bis ich dort das finden würde, das ich brauche."

"Wo willst du dann hin? Das ist der einzige Ort, wo du vielleicht etwas findest, das dir gegen Malfoy hilft", meinte Remus überrascht.

"Es gibt noch einen anderen Ort, und zwar den KERKER." Zufrieden mit den überraschten und auch entsetzten Blicken ihrer Freunde, fing sie an zu erklären, warum die Antwort im Kerker zu finden ist:

"Ganz einfach, es ist logisch, das Sirius nichts gefunden hat. Er würde nie schwarze Magie verwenden. Aber genau das ist es, was Malfoy macht, das heißt wenn ich nicht auch schwarze Magie einsetze, dann werde ich genau so scheitern wie er."

Jetzt waren ihre Freunde erst recht entsetzt. Eine Gryffindor war dazu bereit so weit zu gehen, nur um einen Slytherin zu besiegen.

"Carry.... also ......", Lily schaffte es nicht einen vernünftigen Satz hervorzubringen. 

"Lily, ich will nur eine faire Chance haben, und werde nur dafür sorgen, dass dieser eine Fluch nicht funktioniert, ansonsten werde ich nicht auf die dunklen Künste zurückgreifen."

"Ok, aber was hat das jetzt mit dem Kerker zu tun?" fragte James.

"Ganz einfach, wer an dieser Schule weiß wohl am meisten über die dunklen Künste?" fragte Carry, als ob sie gerade dabei wäre ein paar Schülern etwas beizubringen, indem sie sie zur richtigen Antwort führte.

"PROFESSOR CER!" antwortete Remus in einer Lautstärke, die alle zusammen zucken lies, 

"Er ist der Hauslehrer von Slytherin, er wird dir dabei nie helfen. Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, nur weil du auf einmal dazu bereit bist schwarze Magie anzuwenden, bist du nach wie vor eine Gryffindor."

"Ja, natürlich bin ich das, nur glaube ich das ich keine Probleme mit ihm haben werde", meinte Carry und ging nun endgültig. 

Fortsetzung folgt....

A/N: So das ist also das 2.Kapitel. Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mit reviewen würdet wie es euch gefällt, und ob ich weiter machen soll. Ansonsten schreibe ich sie einfach für mich zu ende und verschwende keinen wichtigen Internet-Seiten damit. (Das hört sich irgendwie seltsam an, liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass man ohne Reviews nicht klar denken kann. Ihr wisst was ihr dagegen tun könnt.)


	3. Das Duell

****

3.Kapitel 

Während Carry nun zum Kerker lief, überlegte sie sich ob es auch wirklich richtig war, Professor Cer um etwas zu bitten. Sie wusste, dass sie die einzige Schülerin in Hogwarts war, die nicht zum Hause Slytherin gehörte und trotzdem jeder Zeit zu ihm kommen konnte, wenn sie ein Problem hatte. 

/Er vertraut mir. Aber Schwarze Magie....? Würde er einem Slytherin helfen?...Vielleicht glaubt er ja auch, dass ich testen will, ob er Kenntnisse in schwarze Magie besitzt um ihn dann dem Zaubereiministerium auszuliefern. Oder vertraut er mir wirklich? Es ist sehr merkwürdig, dass jemand aus Gryffindor sich für die dunklen Künste interessiert. Am Besten ich erzähl ihm einfach was vorgefallen ist und warte ab wie er reagiert./

"Wer ist da?", fragte der Professor als Carry an seine Tür klopfte.

"Hier ist Carnivora Arachnida, kann ich bitte etwas mit ihnen besprechen. Es ist sehr wichtig."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Carry sah vor sich ihren Zaubertrank-Professor. Er war nicht wirklich groß, aber durch seine etwas steife Haltung, wirkte er um einiges größer. Seine kurzen Haare waren weiß, aber dass war auch das einzige an ihm das diese helle Farbe trug. Die Kleidung von ihm war komplett schwarz. Genauso wie seine Augen. Das entsprach allerdings nicht der Wahrheit. Alle Schüler glaubten es nur, weil wenn er sie mit seinen Augen durchlöcherte, waren sie so sehr auf ihn fixiert, dass sie die Iris, die seine Pupillen umgab nicht wahrnehmen konnten. 

Genauso schaute er Carry an, die vor der Tür stand und nicht wirklich wusste, wie sie ihm ihr Problem am Besten schildern sollte.

"Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte sie ihn etwas nervös. Mit einem Wink lies er sie eintreten und schloß die Tür hinter ihr. Er setzte sich an seinen großen Schreibtisch, der mitten in seinem Arbeitszimmer stand. An den Wänden befanden sich viele Gläser und Violen, die fein säuberlich sortiert und alphabetisch geordnet waren. Ansonsten sah das Zimmer wie die meisten anderen Zimmer der Lehrer aus. 

"Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte er sie.

"Nun es ist so, ich habe da ein Problem mit einem anderen Schüler", sie stockte, sie war sich immer noch unsicher, wie sie ihm die Situation am besten schildern sollte.

"Um welchen Schüler handelt es sich?"

"Es ist ein Slytherin. Und wir hatten heute eine Auseinandersetzung, bei der wir uns beinahe duelliert hätten... Naja, und dieses beinahe hat sich jetzt irgendwie auf heute nacht verschoben", Carry war überrascht, das sie ihm das einfach so sagte, obwohl sie genau wusste, das dies ihren Rauswurf bedeuten konnte.

"Sie haben vor sich zu duellieren! Ihnen ist doch bewußt das ich ein Lehrer bin und dies unterbinden muss?!"

"Natürlich dürfen sie so etwas nicht zu lassen, aber ich darf von diesem Duell nicht fernbleiben. Es ist sehr wichtig."

"Warum? Und sagen sie jetzt nicht es ist wegen ihrer gryffindorschen Ehre, davon halte ich nicht viel."

"Es hat natürlich auch etwas mit meiner Ehre zu tun, aber es geht um mehr..."

"Dann sagen sie mir worum und wen es geht, damit ich es * vielleicht * nachvollziehen kann."

"Nun zuerst es ist Lucius Malfoy, der mich herausgefordert hat und außerdem wissen sie doch bestimmt, was einige Slytherins letzte Woche den Gryffindors angetan haben."

"Ja, ich habe davon gehört."

"Und wenn nicht bald irgend etwas geschieht, was mein Haus davon abbringt sich an diesen zu rächen, wird etwas sehr schlimmes passieren. Wenn ich jetzt also heute nacht das Duell gewinnen würde, wird das wahrscheinlich meine Freunde davon abbringen etwas zu unternehmen."

Ihr Professor schwieg einen Moment lang und meinte dann:

"Sie haben ihre Situation nun dargestellt, und ich werde vielleicht davon absehen sie daran zu hindern. Aber weshalb sind sie denn jetzt überhaupt zu mir gekommen?" Jetzt war es soweit, sie musste ihn fragen, ob er ihr dabei helfen konnte die Schwarze Magie zu bekämpfen. 

"Weil sie wahrscheinlich der einzige sind der mir helfen kann Malfoy zu besiegen."

"Wie das?", fragte der Professor überrascht.

"Es ist so das er einen Zauberspruch verwendet, der seinem Gegner die Konzentration nimmt. Und der Gegenspruch dafür ist nur Schwarzmagiern bekannt."

"So?! Sie sind also der Meinung das ich zu diesen gehöre?"

"Naja, es gibt gewisse Gerüchte... und ... ich hatte gehofft ... das sie dieses Wissen besitzen."

Schweigen. Carry fühlte sich gerade sehr unwohl in ihrer Haut. 

Die Stille wurde immer unerträglicher für die junge Gryffindor.

/Warum sagt er nichts? ... Kann er mir nicht mal Punkt abziehen ... Hauptsache er reagiert irgendwie.../

"Ich hoffe ihnen ist klar, welches Risiko ich eingehe, wenn ich ihnen Nachhilfe in Sachen Schwarzer Magie gebe."

"Ja, das weiß ich. Sie können mir vertrauen, genauso wie ich ihnen schließlich vertraue, dies hier könnte bei jedem anderen Lehrer der Rauswurf aus Hogwarts bedeuten. Ich bitte sie inständig mir zu helfen, es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit."

Er antwortete wieder nicht. Er schaute sie nur mit seinen schwarzen Augen an, als ob er versuchte in sie hineinzuschauen. Es verging eine Ewigkeit, zumindest glaubte das Carry, bevor er den Blick von ihr nahm, aufstand und in ein angrenzendes Zimmer ging. 

Nach einigen Minuten kam Professor Cer mit einem großen, halbverfallenen, schwarzen Buch wieder zurück.

"Nun, Miss Arachnida, ich neige tatsächlich dazu ihnen zu vertrauen und weiß ihr Vertrauen auch zu schätzen. Dies ist ein sehr altes Buch. Es wird seit Generationen in meiner Familie weitergegeben. In ihm befinden sich alle Sprüche, Rezepte und Anleitungen für die Handhabung der Schwarzen Magie, die vor 500 Jahren bekannt waren. Ich muss zugeben seit dem gab es einige Erneuerungen auf diesem Gebiet, aber die Grundlegenden Dinge sind hier drin zu finden."

"Hoffentlich ist der Zauber den Malfoy verwendet älter als 500 Jahre." Carry war erleichtert, dass sie sich nicht in ihrem Lehrer getäuscht hatte.

"Um den Zauber finden zu können sollten sie mir alles erzählen was sie darüber wissen."

"OK. Also ein Schüler, der sich bereits mit Malfoy duelliert hatte, hat gemeint, dass er sich auf einmal nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte er fühlte sich so hilflos wie ein Erstklässler in der Situation. Dann muss Malfoy einige andere effektive Zaubersprüche genannt haben und er lag geschlagen am Boden."

"Somit handelt es sich hierbei wahrscheinlich um einen Zauber der nicht lange anhält. Mal sehen was wir dazu finden." Mit diesen Worten griff er zu seinem Zauberstab tippte damit auf die Mitte des Buches und sagte "ROGARE" mit klarer Stimme und dann sagte er noch: "Konzentrationsmängel von kurzer Dauer". Daraufhin öffnete sich das Buch und wie von Geisterhand geführt wurde das Buch an einer bestimmten Stelle geöffnet. 

"Mal schauen was hier steht... bei Konzentrationsmängeln anzuwenden... hervorgerufen durch Einnahme eines Trankes... nein das ist es nicht...", er nahm erneut seinen Stab und richtete ihn auf die Mitte und sagte dieses Mal aber "ALIUS". Das gleiche Spiel von vorne, auch dieses Mal überflog er die Zeilen und kam wieder zu dem Entschluss, dass dies nicht richtig war und tat das gleiche erneut. Dies ging nun ein paar mal so, bevor er schließlich zufrieden lächelte und meinte:

"Ich glaube das ist es. Hier steht... _Mit diesem Zauberspruch kann man seinen Gegner einige Minuten außer Gefecht setzen, so dass man ihn gekonnt besiegen kann. Der Gegner wird nicht wissen was mit ihm geschieht, er fühlt sich zum einen so hilflos wie ein kleines Kind und zum anderen kann er sich überhaupt nicht mehr konzentrieren. Es war lange Zeit kein Gegenmittel bekannt. In der jüngeren Zeit allerdings hat der Zauberer Magnus Cantharis einen Trank erfunden der einen immun gegen den Zauber macht. Allerdings hält die Wirkung nur eine halbe Stunde an und man muss ihn eine Stunde vor dem Kontakt mit dem Spruch einnehmen. Zu dem benötigt der Trank einen Achtel Tag um zu kochen. Zutaten: 1Fingerhut voll Wermut, einen Eckzahn eines Werwolfes, 10 Gramm Johanniskraut, 5 Mol reines Kalium. Diese Zutaten werden in einem Mörser zusammen zerkleinert und dann in einem Goldkessel zum Kochen gebracht. Nach exakt 3 Stunden und 45 Minuten wird noch eine Brise Fledermausflügel und 1Zentiliter Absinth hinzugegeben und eine weitere Viertelstunde gekocht. Der Trank ist dann fertig zum gleich trinken, oder um ihn zirka ein halbes Jahr aufzubewahren. Danach muss er mit einem halben Liter Königswasser neutralisiert werden. Das Gemisch wird dann solange gekocht bis sich die komplette Flüssigkeit in ein weißes Pulver verwandelt hat. Dieses ist nun ungefährlich und kann sogar dem Schmutzwasser hinzugefügt werden._"

Nach dem er aufgehört hatte das Rezept vorzulesen sahen sich beide etwas besorgt an.

"Wermut und Absinth ist eine interessante Mischung. Hätten sie mir gestern dieses Rezept vorgelegt hätte ich sie gefragt welcher Mensch den so wahnsinnig sei, und das trinken würde... Nun muss ich sagen das ich es bin."

"Nicht nur dass sich das wie ein tödliches Gift anhört, zudem wenn sie sich entscheiden es durchzuführen, müssen wir spätestens in einer halben Stunde die Zutaten am Kochen haben."

Sie atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Sie stand auf und ging zu dem kleinen Fenster rechts von ihr und schaute hinaus.

/Es regnet immer noch... Ha wie kann ich jetzt nur an das Wetter denken... Ich muss mich entscheiden ob ich den Trank zu mir nehme und daran sterbe... naja eher unwahrscheinlich, aber vielleicht ziemlich krank werde... oder... ja oder ich verliere heute Nacht auf jeden Fall gegen Malfoy... beides keine sehr schönen Aussichten.../ 

Nach ein paar Minuten drehte sie sich wieder um und schaute dem Professor direkt in die Augen.

"Ich habe mich entschieden den Trank zu mir zunehmen. Haben sie alle Zutaten da?"

"Einen Moment ich muss noch mal die Liste durchgehen... ja alles da."

"Sie besitzen den Eckzahn eines Werwolfes?", fragte sie überrascht.

"Ja, und bitte fragen sie jetzt nicht wo ich den her habe, ich habe sie sowieso schon viel zu viel in meine Geheimnisse eingeweiht. Dann lassen sie uns anfangen. Hohlen sie den Mörser und den Goldkessel sie wissen ja wo sich die Sachen befinden. Ich suche die Zutaten zusammen. Ach ja und vergessen sie nicht die Messgeräte." 

Ja, sie wusste wo alles war, schließlich braute sie heute nicht zum ersten Mal zusammen mit ihm einen Trank. Die Begeisterung endlich wieder einen Trank zu brauen, der nicht in den Schulbüchern stand, konnten man ihr deutlich im Gesicht ablesen. In dem neuen Schuljahr hatte sie es nämlich noch nicht geschafft mit diesem Lehrer ein geheimes Treffen zu arrangieren um mehr Wissen über die Kunst des Zaubertränkebrauens zu erlernen. 

Nachdem alle Zutaten und Gerätschaften da waren, begannen sie, nach kurzer Absprache wer was erledigt, den Trank herzustellen. Dabei redeten sie nicht sehr viel, jeder wusste was er zu tun hatte. 

Eine Viertel Stunde später war der Trank bereits am Kochen.

"Wenn sie möchten können sie zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Hier muss man die nächsten Stunden nichts mehr tun", meinte der Professor schließlich.

"In Ordnung die anderen sind bestimmt froh, wenn sie wissen wie jetzt alles weitergeht."

"Sie haben ihren Freunden erzählt, dass sie mich nach etwas fragen das mit Schwarzer Magie zu tun hat. Das wird mich meinen Job kosten. Sie dürfen ihnen nichts erzählen", meinte er entsetzt.

"Und wie soll ich ihnen dann erklären, warum mich Malfoy nicht beeinflussen konnte?"

"Sie können ihnen ja erzählen, dass sie jemand anderen getroffen haben der ihnen von sich aus geholfen hatte, weil er Malfoy nicht leiden kann oder so was ähnliches."

"Ich soll sie anlügen?!" fragte sie entsetzt, "Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, da ich nicht möchte dass sie wegen mir Schwierigkeiten bekommen. Und ich kann ihnen nicht garantieren, dass es nicht doch irgendwann herauskommt."

"Dann ist es abgemacht sie kommen in 4 Stunden wieder hier her nehmen den Trank ein und keiner erfährt davon auch nur ein Wort."

"In Ordnung", mit diesen Worten reichten sie sich die Hände. Daraufhin ging Carry. 

***

Sie ging gerade einen Gang entlang, als sie hinter sich plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte. 

/Was war das? Ich hab doch etwas gehört... oder?/

Sie ging weiter und überlegte, was sie den anderen erzählen sollte, als sie erneut ein Geräusch hörte.

"Wer ist da?", fragte sie etwas nervös und nahm ihren Zauberstab in die Hand. Sie schaute sich um und sah auf einmal eine dunkle Gestalt aus einer Ecke kommen.

"Was suchst du in meinen Gängen, Gryffindor-Schlampe?", fragte niemand anderes als Lucius Malfoy, "Was willst du hier?"

"Das geht dich gar nichts, Slytherin-Bastard!", entgegnete sie mit blitzenden Augen.

"Das geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, wenn sich eine wie du in meinen Gängen herumschleicht."

Beide Funkelten sich an. Carry nahm ihren Zauberstab fester in die Hand, mit dem Glauben, dass sie ihn nicht erst heute Nacht gegen den Slytherin einsetzen musste. 

Doch dann kam es anders. 

Er setzte sein widerlichstes Lächeln auf und meinte:

"Nun gut ich wollte sowieso noch einmal mit dir über heute nacht reden."

"Du willst wohl kneifen. Ich wußte doch das Slytherins Schlappschwätze sind und sich vor jeder größeren Herausforderung drücken."

"Das hättest du wohl gerne", sagte er mit einem höhnischen Grinsen, "nein was hältst du davon das ganze etwas interessanter zu gestalten", fragte er mit einem Leuchten in den Augen, das sie nicht deuten konnte. 

"Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie mißtrauisch.

"Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Wetteinsatz?"

/Wetteinsatz?... Was könnte er von mir wollen?... Oder ich von ihm....?/

"Ich wüsste nicht was du mir geben könntest, wenn ich gewinne."

"Das glaube ich dir nicht. Denn ich , Lucius Malfoy, einziger Erbe der Familie Malfoy, deren Reinblütigkeit über 700 Jahre zurückverfolgt werde kann..."

"Soll mich das jetzt etwa beeindrucken, Malfoy", sagte sie mit herablassendem Tonfall. 

Er schaute sie zornig an, doch er fuhr einfach fort, als ob sie nichts gesagt hätte.

"Außerdem macht jeder Slytherin das was ich sage und....

Auf einmal kam ihr ein Gedanke:

"Das bringt mich auf eine Idee. Wenn ich gewinne, habe ich das Recht ab sofort jeder Zeit die Slytherin-Räume zu betreten, ohne das mir irgend jemand etwas antut."

"Was möchtest du in den Slytherin-Räumen?"

"Das wirst du dann sehen, außerdem glaubst du ja nicht daran, das ich gewinnen werde. Mach dir also keine weiteren Gedanken deswegen. Was willst du?"

/Schon wieder dieses seltsame Grinsen, was hat er vor?/

"Ich will mit dir schlafen."

"Aber nicht im selben Bett..."

"Sei nicht kindisch, ich meinte das ernst."

Sie schaute ihn geschockt an.

/Das meint er ernst.... er will mit mir schlafen... Warum?/

"Warum?"

"Ganz einfach weil du wahrscheinlich noch die einzige Jungfrau in unserem Jahrgang bist."

"Woher willst du das so genau wissen? Es gibt bestimmt noch andere die noch nie Sex hatten."

"Laut unserer gut informierten Gerüchteküche nicht."

"Und wer sagt dir, dass ich noch nie mit jemanden geschlafen habe?"

"Mit wem den mit unserem Sunnyboy Sirius, unserem überaus beliebten Peter oder unserem schüchternen Remus. Oder betrügst du deine eigene Freundin etwa. Das hätte ich nie von dir gedacht", sagte er mit gespielter Bestürzung. 

"Und ich hätte nie gedacht dass ich dich noch mehr hassen könnte." Ohne sich davon beeinflussen zu lassen streckte er ihr seine Hand entgegen.

"Also steht der Vertrag? Oder ist euer ach so berühmter Gryffindor-Mut doch nur ein Gerücht." Sie nahm seine Hand und sagte:

"Nein, er gilt."

" Sehr gut, also wenn ich gewinne wirst du mit mir schlafen, aber heute Nacht noch, nicht dass du noch einer deiner "tollen" Freunde vor mir zum Zug kommt, nur das ich nicht dein erster bin. Und wenn du gewinnst, hast du für das ganze Schuljahr Zutritt zu den Slytherin-Räumen, ohne das dir jemand etwas antut."

"Und du informierst mich immer sofort über einen Passwort-Wechsel."

"In Ordnung. Also der Vertrag gilt."

Sie besiegelten den Vertrag mit einem Zauberspruch, der nicht zuließ das einer der beiden seinen Teil der Abmachung nicht einhielt. Damit verließ sie die Gänge des Kerkers und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum.

/Ich habe mich tatsächlich darauf eingelassen, bin ich denn des Wahnsinns... JA ganz eindeutig JA... Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen?... Warum habe ich dem zu gestimmt? Ganz ruhig atme tief ein und wieder aus .... Ok wann genau hat sich mein Gehirn den nun verabschiedet? Irgendwann zwischen unserer Diskussion ob ich noch nun Sex hatte oder nicht und seiner Äußerung über den Gryffindor-Mut. Warum brennen bei mir denn manchmal einfach die Sicherungen durch.../

Als sie mit diesen Gedanken im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ankam, bemerkte sie gar nicht das Lily sie fragte wie es gelaufen ist. Sie ging einfach weiter in ihr Zimmer.

/Ich bin verrückt, ganz einfach verrückt.../

***

"Hey, träumst du oder was ist los? Wenn ich dir eine Frage stelle, dann hätte ich auch gerne eine Antwort darauf!", meinte Lily etwas in Rage, als sie mit den anderen 3 in dem Zimmer war.

"Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt?", fragte Carry verwirrt darüber, wie sie den genau hierher gekommen war.

"Was ist den passiert? Was hat der Professor gesagt?", fragte Lily erneut.

"Ich hab den Professor gar nicht getroffen."

"Und wie willst du Malfoy jetzt besiegen, wenn du nicht weist wie?", erkundigte sich James besorgt.

"Ich weiß wie ich ihn besiegen kann."

"Und woher? Ist ein Einhorn vorbei gelaufen und hat dir gesagt wie man den Spruch aufhalten kann?", meinte Sirius etwas durcheinander.

"So ähnlich. Ich bin einem hilfsbereiten malfoyhassenden Slytherin über den Weg gelaufen."

"Halt. Habe ich gerade die Worte: hilfsbereit, malfoyhassend und Slytherin in ein und dem selben Satz gehört?" fragte der etwas verstörte Remus.

"Ja genau. Ich kann euch allerdings nicht sagen um wen es sich handelt, das habe ich ihm bei meiner Ehre geschworen. Nur soviel kann ich euch sagen, heute Nacht wird es einen halbwegs fairen Kampf geben und wir haben einen Freund bei den Slytherins."

"Wer hätte das gedacht, das ein Slytherin einer Gryffindor mal hilft", äußerte sich James erfreut.

"Das ist aber noch lange kein Grund uns einfach zu übersehen. Ist noch was vorgefallen?" 

/Verdammt Lily kennt mich einfach zu gut. Wie soll ich ihr, die sich nicht einmal damit anfreunden kann, dass ich mich überhaupt duelliere, erklären, dass ich nun auf keinen Fall verlieren darf./

"Ich warte auf eine Antwort, CARRY!"

"Nun ... ähm.... es ist so..."

"Sag einfach was los ist. Glaubst du etwa nun dass du es doch nicht schaffst...", versuchte James eine klare Antwort von ihr zu bekommen.

"Ich bin nach wie vor davon überzeugt, dass ich eine reelle Chance habe. Nur ist es jetzt so, dass ich auf keinen Fall verlieren darf."

"Warum das? Wir werden dir bestimmt keine Vorwürfe machen, wenn du verlierst. Ich finde es schon sehr mutig von dir das du es überhaupt versuchst", meinte Remus ernst.

"Danke, aber es ist so das ich Malfoy begegnet bin und etwas sehr dummes getan habe..."

"Carry bitte sag mir was es ist. Du kannst mir vertrauen, das weißt du doch", meinte Lily mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. Ihr war allerdings gar nicht zum Lächeln zu Mute. Sie hatte das Gefühl, das jetzt etwas sehr Schlimmes kommt.

"Er hat mir angeboten, die ganze Sache etwas interessanter zu gestalten... und... nun ja...", alle waren still, sie wollten endlich wissen was passiert ist, "wir haben eine Art Wette abgeschlossen. Wenn ich gewinne erhalte ich etwas und falls er gewinnt erhält er etwas."

"Was bekommst du?", fragte Sirius neugierig.

"Also, wenn ich gewinne, darf ich ab sofort jeder Zeit in die Slytherin-Räume. Ich dachte mir das würde uns helfen, uns an ihnen zu rächen."

"Das war eine gute Idee. Dann hätten wir die Passwörter und wir könnten mit unserem Tarnumhang nachts dort rein und etwas anstellen", meinte James begeistert.

"Und was würde er bekommen? Doch nicht etwa unsere Passwörter?", fragte Lily überhaupt nicht so begeistert wie ihr Freund.

"Nein, aber das ist trotzdem ein Problem. Aber ich werde nicht verlieren ganz einfach. Ist das nicht toll, die Rache ist unser!" meinte Carry etwas zu fröhlich.

"Anscheinend ist dir nicht klar, das deine Aussichten auf den Sieg nicht ganz so großartig sind, wie es hier alle meinen", sagte Lily mit einem strengen Blick zu den Jungs, die daraufhin aufhörten zu lächeln.

"Ach komm schon Carry so schlimm wird es schon nicht sein, und im Notfall versuchst du deinen Einsatz abzuändern, ihr habt ihn ja schließlich nicht mit einem Zauber besiegelt...", meinte Sirius aufmunternd und dann nach einer kurzen Pause, "oder? Carry?"

"Doch das haben wir?!", diese Worte schrie sie beinahe.

Sie zog sich auf ihr Bett zurück und versuchte ihre nun aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. 

"Hey Kleines, was ist es denn? Uns kannst du es doch sagen. Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch", meinte Sirius mit sanfter Stimme und nahm sie in den Arm. Alle waren sichtlich beunruhigt über die heftige Reaktion ihrer Freundin. Nun kamen alle zu Carry aufs Bett und versuchten ihr so zu zeigen, dass sie nicht allein war. 

Nach ein paar Minuten hörte sie auf zu weinen und schaute ihren Freunden einzeln ins Gesicht. Als sie zum Schluß Lily ansah sagte sie leise:

"Wenn ich verliere, dann ... dann... muss ich mit ihm... schlafen!"

Daraufhin waren alle verstummt, keiner wusste was er sagen sollte. Carry sah ihre beste Freundin an und erkannte, dass diese nicht wusste ob sie Carry jetzt anschreien sollte oder einfach in den Arm nehmen um sie zu trösten.

Lily entschied sich dafür, Carry in den Arm zunehmen um sie gleich darauf, zwar nicht anschrie, aber doch in einem etwas wütenden und lauteren Tonfall für völlig verrückt erklärte:

"Carry, ich dachte immer, dass du wüsstest wofür die breiige Masse in deinem Kopf wäre. Wie bist du nur auf den absurden Gedanken gekommen einzuwilligen? Ich versteh das nicht..."

"Ich weiß auch nicht was in mich gefahren ist... in der Situation... irgendwie hatte ich angefangen mich immer mehr in die Diskussion hineinzusteigern, und dann... dann ... hab ich seine Hand genommen, zugestimmt und bevor ich es mir anders überlegen konnte, hatte er den Spruch gesagt... Lily bitte hasse mich jetzt nicht... ich weiß nicht wie es so weit kommen konnte WIRKLICH...", während Carry versuchte es zu erklären, liefen ihr erneut Tränen übers Gesicht.

"Ich hasse dich doch nicht, das werde ich nie tun. Egal was du auch machst. Aber ich hätte nie vermutet, das du auf so etwas hereinfällst", meinte Lily mit etwas ruhigerer Stimme.

"Carry, du wirst nicht verlieren, und falls doch, was absolut nicht der Fall sein wird, werden wir gemeinsam eine Möglichkeit finden, es zu ändern", meinte Sirius besorgt und aufmunternd zu gleich. 

Diese Worte aus dem Mund ihres Freundes überraschten sie nun doch sehr. Sie hatte gedacht, das er wütend Aufsprang sie anschrie und das Zimmer verließ. Doch das er versuchte sie zu beruhigen und ihr Mut zusprach war so unglaublich, dass sie nicht glaubte das sie die Worte eben tatsächlich gehört hatte. Sirius absolute Loyalität zu ihr lies auch Lilys Wut im Nu verschwinden.

"Du hast Recht Sirius", stimmte sie im dann zu, "Es ist blöd von mir mich darüber aufzuregen. Das führt zu gar nichts. Wir sollten uns überlegen, wie wir dir weitere Vorteile verschaffen können."

Somit begannen alle, nicht nur ihre Überraschung und ihr Entsetzen über das so eben gehörte zu eliminieren, sondern auch zusammenzutragen, was ihnen über Malfoys Duelle einfiel und wie man am Besten dagegen vorgehen konnte. Vor allem Remus beteiligt sich sehr an der Diskussion, da er sich am Besten mit der Verteidigung gegen Zaubersprüche und Flüche auskannte. Es war seit der 2.Klasse eigentlich allen klar das ihr manchmal etwas zu stiller Freund eines Tages Auror werden würde. 

Um halb 12 meinte Carry, dass sie sich noch mal mit ihrem Slytherin-Informant treffen müsse, da er sich über die Richtigkeit seiner Angaben noch mal informieren wollte. Sie würde anschließend zum Haupttor gehen, wo sie sich mit ihnen dann treffen will um gemeinsam zum See zu gehen. Lily hatte sich nämlich nicht davon abbringen lassen Carry zu dem Duell zu begleiten. Und insgeheim war sie ihr dafür auch sehr dankbar nicht alleine dort hinzumüssen.

***

Nach der Einnahme des Trankes, ging sie dann auch direkt zu dem Treffpunkt mit ihren Freunden. Sie hatte Glück, heute Nacht hatte Professor Cer Aufsicht und er hatte gemeint, dass er in den oberen Gängen mal nach dem Rechten schauen würde. Dieser wusste gar nicht wie froh sie war dass er ihr das ermöglichte. Obwohl sie einen Moment überlegt hatte, ob sie nicht versuchen sollte ihn dazu zu bewegen, sie doch bei Professor Dumbledore anzuschwärzen. So wäre sie dem Duell und der Wette ganz einfach davon gelaufen. Aber sie war eine Gryffindor und somit hatte der Gedanke gerade mal wenige Sekunden Platz in ihren Gedanken. 

Um 12 Uhr waren sie dann wie verabredet am See, doch sie sahen noch nirgends ein Zeichen des Slytherin. Nachdem es dann 5 nach 12 wurde, sorgte sich Carry darüber, dass der Trank seine Wirkung verlor, bevor sie überhaupt angefangen hatten zu kämpfen. Es war sowieso irgendwie seltsam. Hätte man ihr die Zutaten einfach so vorgelesen hätte sie gesagt, dass der Trank einen entweder tötet oder sehr schwach machen würde, aber sie fühlte sich überhaupt nicht schwach, im Gegenteil.

Als es 10 nach 12 war fing sie an zu glauben, dass Malfoy von dem Trank wusste und lang genug wartete, bis die Wirkung aufhörte. 

/Noch 10 Minuten und ich verliere und muss mit ihm.... nein denk erst gar nicht daran soweit wird es nicht kommen/

"Wenn er in 5 Minuten nicht da ist gehen wir wieder?", meinte sie dann in der Hoffnung so dem Duell zu entgehen, doch...

"Was denn, was denn ... hast du denn gar keine Geduld. Ich bin ja schon da", meinte Lucius Malfoy der soeben mit ein paar seiner Anhänger, darunter auch Severus Snape, am See auftauchte, "Und keine Sorge es wird schnell gehen, allerdings gilt dies nicht für unsere kleine Aktion danach."

"Es wird danach weder eine kleine noch eine große Aktion geben, Mistkerl, denn ich werde gewinnen."

"Na das werden wir ja sehen, aber ich bin hier nicht um zu reden, las uns anfangen."

Er begann natürlich als erstes mit dem Zauber, mit dem sie gerechnet hatte. Sie verspürte zwar ein leichtes Kribbeln, der Spruch hatte allerdings sonst keine Auswirkungen auf sie. Somit konnte sie ihrerseits nun ihn gleich attackieren. Völlig überrascht traf ihn die volle Härte des Fluchs. Er fing an wie wild herumzuhüpfen, als ob jede Menge kleine Insekten an ihm auf und ab krabbelten und er versuchen würde sie wieder loszuwerden. Nur sahen die anderen keine Insekten oder sonstige Krabbeltiere bei ihm. 

Malfoy sah sie allerdings, das war nämlich der Zweck des Fluches er gaukelte dem Befluchten vor, das sich überall Spinnen jeder Größe auf ihm befanden.

Die Gryffindors begannen alle zu lachen und es gab auch einige Slytherins die sich kaum verkneifen konnten mitzulachen. Ihr Boss machte in diesem Moment einfach eine zu lächerliche Figur. Er beruhigte sich allmählich wieder und er zitterte am ganzen Körper vor Zorn.

"Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte er sie überraschend beherrscht.

"Den Spruch haben wir in der 3.Klasse gelernt, aber mir ist durchaus klar, dass du dich daran nicht mehr erinnern kannst bei deinem nicht vorhandenen Verstand", sie grinste in herausfordernd an.

"Diese alberne Kinderei meine ich nicht. Wie hast du es geschafft, dass mein Spruch dir nichts anhaben kann? Sag schon? Wer hat dir dabei geholfen? McGonagall?"

"Ich weiß nicht was du meinst ... ach so dieses Gebrabbel am Anfang war ein Zauberspruch, der mit mir etwas anstellen soll... kannst du das denn nicht dazu sagen, ich wüsste das nächste Mal gerne wann ich angegriffen werde... wenn das alles war was du kannst, dann sind wir wohl in spätestens 1Minute fertig."

Daraufhin schleuderte sie ihm erneut einen Spruch entgegen, doch dieses Mal wich er aus und der Zauber streifte ihn nur am rechten Oberarm. 

Doch er wartete nicht lange und attackierte sie nun seinerseits mit einem Fluch, dem sie allerdings ebenfalls ausweichen konnte. Doch der Baum der dahinter stand konnte nicht ausweichen. Er wurde immer kleiner und kleiner, bis nur noch ein kleiner Setzling übrig wahr von der ehemals über 200 Jahre alte Pflanze.

"Was sollte denn das werden? Wolltest du mich etwa in ein Baby verwandeln?", fragte die etwas verwirrte Hexe ihren Kontrahenten. 

"Auf einen Zauberer hätte er eine andere Wirkung gehabt", doch weitere Erklärungen gab er nicht statt dessen sagte der nun wieder lächelnde Blondschopf "Arus" und Carry flog 3 Meter weit durch die Luft und landete direkt im See. 

/Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich/ fragte sie sich nach dem sie ein paar Sekunden bewußtlos war, zum Glück haben ihre angeborenen Reflexe sofort reagiert und ihr Körper hielt den Atem an, denn sie befand sich immer noch unter Wasser. /Woher kommt überall das Wasser... was ist los... ich muss doch atmen... aber ich kann kein Wasser atmen... aber ich muss.../

Sie öffnete ihren Mund panisch um zu atmen, aber dabei füllten sich ihre Lungen mit Wasser und sie wäre schier ohnmächtig geworden und wahrscheinlich ertrunken, wenn sie sich nicht auf einmal wie durch Geisterhand an die Wasseroberfläche bewegen würde.

/Einer von den anderen versucht mich zu retten... Carry mach den Mund zu du darfst nicht mehr Wasser verschlucken... wahrscheinlich Sirius, der reagiert bei so was recht schnell.../

Als sie über dem Wasser schwebte, fing sie an zu husten um das ganze Wasser, das sie geschluckt hatte, wieder los zu werden. 

/Jetzt darfst du wieder atmen... langsam ein ... und wieder aus.../

Währenddessen öffnete sie ihre Augen, die sie im Wasser ebenfalls reflexartig geschlossen hatte. Sie schaute gerade in die Richtung in der sie erwartete, dass Sirius mit seinem Zauberstab stand und sie gerade rettete.

Doch es war nicht Sirius, es war...

/Lucius... aber wieso hat er mich gerettet... was soll das.../

Aber dann wurde es ihr schlagartig bewußt:

/Er will mich ja gar nicht töten... nein er hat etwas viel schlimmeres mit mir vor.../

"Hey, kleine Schlampe, sieht so aus als ob ich gewonnen hätte", sagte der siegessichere Slytherin, während sie etwas unsanft den Boden des Ufers berührte. 

/Was wieso denn das... glaubt er etwa, das mich das bißchen Wasser außer Gefecht setzt... auf jeden Fall darf ich jetzt keine Spielchen mehr spielen, er muss endgültig besiegt werden!/

Mit diesen Gedanken richtete sie ihre rechte Hand in der sich immer ihr Zauberstab befindet auf Lucius und sagt mit fester, klarer Stimme: "EXPILLARIMUS!"

Der verblüffte Rivale konnte nicht verhindern dass sich sein Zauberstab zu Carry bewegte und langsam in ihrer linken Hand landete.

"Wer hat jetzt gewonnen, Slytherin-Bastard? Ja, wohl eindeutig ich", sie konnte es kaum glauben, das Duell war vorüber, und sie hat es geschafft als erste Hogwartsschülerin Lucius Malfoy zu besiegen.

"Du irrst dich, Gryffindor", in seiner Verwirrung vergaß der Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins sogar, die Gryffindor zu beleidigen, "du hast als erstes deinen Zauberstab verloren, und somit habe ich gewonnen!"

"Du spinnst ja! Ich hab meinen Zauberstab nicht verloren, er befindet sich hier in meiner Hand sieh....", Carry wollte ihm zeigen, dass sich ihr Stab noch da befand wo er sein sollte, aber er war weg. Nun war sie an der Reihe verwirrt zu sein. Wo ist ihr Stab und vor allem, wie hat sie es geschafft ohne Zauberhilfsmittel zu zaubern.

"Ich sehe gar nichts in deiner Hand und deshalb hab ich gewonnen auch wenn du nun meinen Stab in der Hand hältst ist das Duell nun offiziell beendet und ich bin der Sieger!", stellte Lucius in geschäftsmäßigen Tonfall fest. 

"Nein, das ist nicht richtig", meldete sich nun Lily zu Wort die besorgt das Geschehene verfolgt hat, "derjenige der am Ende des Duells keinen Zauberstab mehr in der Hand hält ist der Verlierer des Duells, es steht nirgends das man nicht währenddessen seinen Stab in der Hand behalten muss. Also ist eindeutig Carry der Gewinner des Duells und nicht DU!"

"Das denkst du dir doch nur aus, Flittchen," bei diesen Worten wäre James Lucius beinahe an den Kragen gegangen hätte ihn Remus nicht geistesgegenwärtig festgehalten.

"Das denke ich mir gar nicht aus, das steht so in den Regeln und wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann lies es nach in dem Buch "Offizielle Regeln des Duellkampfes". Da steht es drin", erwiderte Lily bestimmt, so dass Lucius nun nichts anderes übrig blieb, als in dem Buch nachzuschauen.

"Tailor, geh sofort in die Bibliothek und hohl das Buch. Und wehe dir du lässt dich erwischen!"

Somit verschwand der kleine, pickelige Junge Richtung Hogwarts und lies die restlichen Slytherins und Gryffindors darauf warten, wer denn nun der wirkliche Sieger ist.

A/N: Sorry das ihr solange warten musstet, aber ich war nie zufrieden mit dem was ich geschrieben hatte, (und bin es jetzt ehrlich gesagt auch noch nicht). Ich hoffe das, das nächste Kapitel nicht so lange braucht bis es raus kommt. Vor allem weil ihr noch immer nicht wisst wer den jetzt gewinnt. Und noch etwas wenn ihr reviewt kommt das 4. Kapitel schneller online.


End file.
